


After Dark

by sauza



Series: Haikyū!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Filming, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: Suguru and Mika have not been on the best of terms as of late, between his grueling career as a professional volleyball player and her career leading to be a nurse, the different schedule has led to nothing but disaster. After Mika suggesting something that left a bitter taste in his mouth, Daishou seeks out the comfort of his step-sister who is not only his biggest fan but also his best friend.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Yamaka Mika, Daishou Suguru/Reader
Series: Haikyū!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> \- Suguru Daishou x F!Reader; Step-Siblings Incest  
> \- Dark Content; Recording Sex, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Pervert!Daishou, Stepcest, Minor Manipulation, Jealousy...

_"She told me to quit volleyball."_

As you stand in the kitchen, whisking at the pancake mix in your glass bowl, you think back to last night's conversation. Your stepbrother had come back from traveling with his team for a series of practice matches, the last thing you expected was for him to show up at your doorstep at 10 P.M., not when he has been gushing about seeing Mika, his girlfriend, for weeks. Though, you can still distinctly remember the look in his eyes, a mix of anger, betrayal, hurt, and confusion all in this dangerous concoction.

You didn't pry much, but you had a feeling Mika was involved. Their relationship is quite the rocky road, it is to be expected from a couple with ridiculous and unpredictable hours of work; a nurse and a volleyball player, not the most convenient match. You expected it to work, they made it work before so why not now? Their first-ever argument, which you can still remember, was about volleyball. She had every right to be upset, she felt neglected... and you figured that when they fixed that conflict, a situation regarding Suguru's passion for volleyball would not be brought up again.

But when he sat down last night, taking the plate of leftovers you heated up for him, you could tell there was more than just a little disagreement. He told you how he planned this whole dinner for her, flowers and everything, even got her a souvenir from overseas. Though, they never made it to the diner.

_"When I went to greet her, she pushed me away with this glare... told me like, 'Look who finally showed up' when I told her hours earlier my flight would be delayed because of the holidays." Suguru plays with the baked potato on his plate, smearing the scoop of cream cheese over it before cutting a corner and bringing it to his mouth. He paused a few moments, gathering his thoughts, "And... and then she had the audacity to tell me I make no time for her and that what I do is interfering with her happiness." You could practically feel the rage radiating off of him, his knee bouncing at the mere recollection of earlier events._

_Daishou sets down the plate, rubbing his hands on his pants before looking back up into your curious eyes, "I'm sorry, (name)... I'm just here being dramatic-" You shake your head with a smile, **keep going** you tell him. In high school, he would go on similar rants to this, and every time you would sit him down and listen to what he had to say, no matter how ridiculous, "Well, she suggested I go back to college and find a more... realistic path to take. Said it would be less straining on our relationship! She knows how hard I've worked for this, what was she thinking even suggesting that?!"_

_"You're right, that is extremely unfair to you, I don't either of your careers have a strain on the relationship... I thought you call her all the time?"_

_He nods his head, "I do, she doesn't always answer but I call her more than just three times a day... whenever I'm free! I just... I can't do this anymore, she is always bickering about how I spend my time and what I do, it's not fair. I can never do anything right by her."_

Truth be told, you felt guilty, you always encouraged him to pursue volleyball professionally. Part of you believes the argument, this outcome is somewhat your fault. Though you shouldn't blame yourself, after all, he always looks so happy doing what he does. You only wish Mika could understand why it means so much to him, you know its hard for others to comprehend the passions of people, but it never hurts to try.

Your recollection of last night nearly caused the end of your pancakes, luckily you caught onto the scent of them nearing the edge of being overcooked. You flip it, more than satisfied to see the one side is that rich golden color, the perfect shade for any pancake. The process of flipping and serving continued until the pitcher of better is empty, leaving you with two plates, each with four pancakes. You are sure that you will end up giving Suguru your fourth pancake.

The smell must have carried down the hall of your home, because you can soon hear a creak of a door, and heavy footsteps gradually approaching the kitchen. You don't need to turn around to know who it is, Suguru has this very distinct morning routine of yawning as soon as he enters the kitchen and noisily pulling out his seat before sitting. You bring the two plates to the table, placing his in front of him along with a small bowl of berries and syrup, "Do you still put raspberries on your pancakes or did you grow out of that?"

On cue, he picks the raspberries from the bowl, "I never grew out of it, but no one has made me pancakes in a long time," He places them atop the sticky glue of syrup, using his fork to cut them into triangular pieces, "I miss having homemade breakfast, traveling so much means I have to stop at diners for breakfast or making myself something. I could get used to this!"

"I'll cook for you whenever you want, _but_ you have to promise me you'll at least _try_ to make up with Mika. I know you love her and she loves you," Suguru doesn't seem to want to talk about it based on the way his smile drops, "Until then, you can stay with me... I rarely get to see you!" 

You worry that maybe Suguru is not telling you something, is he really that upset about the argument with Mika? you just _feel_ like there is more, something he is purposely keeping a secret. It makes you almost want to pry, maybe if you know the full story, you can try and get a better understanding of why he is so mad. You worry for him, sometimes he can let his emotions take control of his better judgment. 

Mika never really liked you, she always had a passive-aggressive behavior to her that just never sat well with you. Suguru isn't aware of this, you didn't want to be the reason they split up, you know Suguru would always choose you over her. Anyone could see how happy Mika made him, and rather than going to your brother about your personal feelings towards Mika, you simply distanced yourself whenever she came around. You figure she simply didn't like the idea of another girl, even if it's her boyfriend's brother, getting more attention than her.

"How about we go out tonight?" You suggest, taking the now empty plates and bringing them to the sink, "When was the last time you treated yourself? You haven't been to Cherry's Club since your twentieth birthday." The first thing he wanted to do when he turned twenty was go clubbing, you can _almost_ remember it like it was yesterday. You had only been up late because of your exams, after all, it was your third year of school and you needed these scores to graduate. The last thing you expected was for Daishou to come stumbling through the front door, nearly breaking everything in his path. You never did let him live that down.

Suguru comes to stand beside you, helping you with the dishes by drying them off as you hand them to him, "I don't know," He shrugs his shoulders, placing the dish in the drying rack, "Is that something you'd really wanna do?" He is always concerned about you, it can be suffocating, but you can't blame him and his big brother complex.

"Sure! I probably won't drink much, but I think it would be fun... I heard that in the years Cherry's improved, maybe this time you won't get so sick, hm?" He nudges your side with a grunt, feigning offense to your little jab at his past, "And if you do get sick," You continue despite his groan of _please stop_ , "I'll just nurse you back to help like I did last time."

With the dishes finished, you dry off your hands and think of what to do, "Today's my day off, I don't usually do much... but you've only been back in town for less than a day! Why don't we go and explore? The last time you've been here was almost a year ago... did you know they made a hiking trail at the park? The one that all that shrubbery and mess behind it... well, they cleared it out about five months ago and made this pretty trail. We should go!"

Suguru gives you a look, he has never been the type to get his hands dirty, and you highly doubt he would ever go hiking on his own time, "Really...?" He gives you _that_ look, the one he would always give you when he doubts your decision-making skills, "Fine, fine... but if I get poison ivy, I'll be pissed."

"You're always pissed," To describe your current feeling as excitement would be an understatement, the idea of being able to do something with your brother fills you with joy, Mika has taken up his time whenever he visits, "You're lucky I'm a patient person, otherwise I would've given you a piece of my mind years ago." Is it so wrong of you to hope that maybe your brother and his girlfriend don't makeup quite yet?

With the day decided, and most of your chores around the house finished, you set off to get ready for the day. Usually, you would plan trips like hiking beforehand, but knowing your brother, you are sure that he would use that planning time to come up with an excuse as to why he should not go. Plus, it never hurts to just do something! Worst case scenario, Suguru does get poison ivy.

Thinking back, you two have always been close, you expect it to be because your parents married when the two of you were still in high school. There wasn't that awkward phase or throwing fits over the thought of your parent finding someone new. It was mature and although you both avoided each other at first, going to the same school and living under the same roof somehow forced you both to adapt and eventually grow to rely on each other.

Whilst Suguru finished getting ready, you made sure to fill up to water bottles and grab that weird granola bar that Daishou seems to like so much. You would prefer to travel lightly, so you don't grab much of anything, most of it will be kept in the car for after the hike anyway. 

Suguru comes from his room down the hall, you are glad he at least dressed appropriately. The summer heat is going to be grueling and the last thing either of you needs is to be sweaty and overdressed, "At least pretend to be excited!" You scold him and grab the bag with the two water bottles, two washcloths, and a few snacks, "I promise you'll enjoy it, and you can brag to all your friends about how cool your stepsister is."

He rolls his eyes, opting to follow you out of your small home and to your car, "So, when do you go back?" You ask, putting the bag in the back seat before claiming the driver's seat, "To volleyball practice, I mean." You can see that glimmer in his eyes ignite, just like every other time you have asked him about volleyball.

"Well, they said we each get two weeks off. I was going to spend a week here, and then I reserved a beach house out by the sea for me and Mika for that final week, but obviously..." He looks down at his hands, the smile dropping from his lips, "I'll just cancel it," When he reaches for his phone, you stop his hand quickly, "C'mon, (name), I know you want me to forgive-"

"I never said that," You snatch his phone away and place it in your lap, turning down the next street, "Don't cancel it, forget her! You should go, enjoy yourself, invite someone else... I'm sure you have some old friends still living close by?" Suguru looks out at the passing homes and shops, remembering the countless times he bought onigiri from there, or a bowl of cold soba from somewhere else, or the meat buns he would buy for you every morning because you never woke up early enough to have breakfast.

The car falls silent as you take another turn, gradually approaching your oncoming destination, "I'm sorry, I know... you're right," He looks ahead as you both approach the street Mika lives on, "I'm assuming you are taking this route on purpose?" He gives you a look, watching you take the turn down Mika's street, her house is just at the end of the block.

"I'm just curious..." You say, slowing down as you look out the window. The two of you gradually approach, noticing her car door is opening and outcomes not only Mika but a man neither of you has seen before. Before Suguru can stop you, you pull the car over behind the neighbor's car, "What the..." You unbuckle your seatbelt and lean over your Suguru to watch, "Do you know who that is?"

Daishou watches with a glare, "No," He says and gently pushes you off of him, "And I don't want to know, let's just get out of here. Probably her cousin or something." You get back into your seat with a frown, fixing your seatbelt before pulling out the spot. Suguru watches the man and Mika go inside, not caring at all about what he saw. You can't help but think he knows more than he lets on, but decide not to pry.

Guilt wells up inside of you for making him see that, you should have just taken the other road, "L-Lets just go hiking, yeah? Maybe we'll see a ghost or something..." Suguru doesn't respond, so you decide to let him sit in peace and continue to drive. You take a turn and in the distance can see the oncoming parking lot, and from what you can see, there is almost no one parked there.

You drive the car into the lot, parking closest to the entrance where the trail begins, it seems like most visitors are within the park and playground, rather than walking along the trail. You were hoping for this case, considering hiking is never fun when there are a bunch of people around obstructing that bonding moment. You climb out of the car, grabbing the two water bottles under your arms before locking the car. Suguru takes the keys and attaches them to loops in his shorts, making it easier to walk without worrying about misplacing the keys.

"If we stick together, I'll make sure you don't get poison ivy, okay?" You take his hand with a smile, which earns you a gentle squeeze from his fingers as you both approach the dirt path, "I'm sorry again, that was a stupid idea... but as you said, it was probably just family, Mika isn't that kind of person... right?" Suguru only nods his head with a not very convincing shrug. You are starting to believe there is more to their relationship than either of them has let on.

That being said, you try to ignore the awkward tension, opting to lead your brother along the trail, "I heard there is a cute pond somewhere along the trail, I'd love to take off my shoes and just feel the water on my feet!" Suguru only hums, still holding your hand as you both walk, "By the time we finish the trail, we could go home and get cleaned up and then go to Cherry's."

As you both walk along the trail, the dirt path leads into a rockier, steeper area that climbs higher into the reservation of nature, "I wish I could come here every day, the air is so refreshing..." Daishou takes the lead on this part, making sure you don't trip or fall along the path. He is always like this, worrying about you and being a ridiculously protective sibling. Even in school, no boys would date you the moment they found out your stepbrother is none other than Suguru Daishou.

"Remember when in my second year," You start with a smile bubbling on your face, you hold onto Suguru just a little tighter when you note some of the ground is a little wet, "It was so icy outside from the snow and the neighbors decided _not_ to put salt in front of their house?" Daishou already knew where this story was going, snake-like eyes looking back at you with that devilish grin, "And instead of helping me walk in my new school shoes, you gave me a push of encouragement and I slipped down the driveway?"

"And your skirt flipped up?" Your ears burn at the fact he remembered _that_ much, "You were so upset you started crying your eyes out, you cried so much you started to choke on your own breath!" He laughs at the memory, knowing damn well that is _not_ where you were trying to take the story. Suguru holds your hand tighter, knowing that if he doesn't you will most likely try to take your hand away from his.

You have to admit, it was a humiliatingly funny story. All the times Suguru was such a typical boy and made you upset, like the time he flipped your umbrella inside out and the rain ruined your clothes, or when you visited him during practice and he purposely threw the ball at your head. As much as you hated him for being such a bully then, it never stopped you from poking your own fun back at him. 

Sometimes you wonder what it would have been like if Suguru never met Mika, would things have been different? Would he have just ended up with another girl? You wonder these things a lot, but most of all you wonder if he would have still been that caring older brother you loved so much.

The two of you continue along the trail, Suguru pretending to almost push you, you tripping over your feet, rocks tumbling out from beneath your sneakers. If you had known hiking was so difficult, you might have suggested another activity for the day. The scenery makes up for it, beautiful flowers filling the air with a floral odor, or the trees arching over the trail and somewhat blocking the sun, not to mention the few squirrels and rabbits you both saw bouncing about.

"If you were to be any animal," Suguru wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, "You'd be a rabbit." He says with a sneaky smile, hand still intertwined with yours, "Wanna know why?" You give him a nod of your head, though part of you believes his words are more of an insult than a compliment, "'Cause you're cute, gullible, and always getting yourself into trouble."

"Gullible?!" Daishou laughs at your reaction, pinching your puffed out cheeks, "I'm not gullible, when was I ever gullible? Do you know what you are? A snake!" He laughs at how salty you became over his little joke, "Wanna know why? 'Cause, you can be calm one second, and lash out the next... or, um..." You lose your train of thought, only making him laugh more at your sad attempt at poking back at him.

You both are so invested in making fun of one another, tossing meaningless insults back and forth, and nudging at one another that you nearly miss the pond that is just down the hill adjacent to the dirt trail. Luckily, the sun causes the water to shimmer and your eyes catch sight of the glimmer out of the corner of your vision. It is far bigger than you expected of a pond, you assume it is not a man-made pond because algae seem to be infested within the otherwise clean pool.

Even if Suguru wanted to run away, he couldn't, not when you are already skipping down the little hill leading to the pond. Sometimes he forgets you are just as adventurous and insistent as you were back then, always so determined to make a boring day anything but that. He follows you down the hill towards the water, up close it is far more beautiful. The water is definitely clearer up close, you can see the ground beneath it, no more than maybe three feet deep in the center. Not deep enough to house anything lively.

"Remember when you taught me to skip rocks?" You call back to Suguru who finally makes it down the hill, standing beside you, "I still can't do it... but hey! Nothing that you can't teach me, right?" Suguru watches you kick off your shoes and socks, as well as rolling your leggings up to your knees, "Help me find a rock, or are you going to be a prince and stand there so you don't get your hands dirty?"

The challenging look you give him is all he needs to see before he is following your lead and pulling his sneakers and socks off, "Just because I'm a professional volleyball player," He says, setting his shoes beside yours, "Doesn't mean I became some prissy brat." By the time he is dipping his toes in the water to check the temperatures, you already nearly knee-deep in the water, fingers poking around for some flat rocks that hide beneath the surface. 

You both look ridiculous feeling around the water, luckily the trail is empty today for who knows what reason, Suguru is just glad no one has passed by and seen you both walking in this not-so-flattering pond. The water is not the clearest, but it definitely isn't awful, a few lilypads sprouting at the opposite end and crickets jumping in the grass. It is peaceful, and it makes Suguru imagine a future where he owns a pretty home in the middle of nature with a pond similar to this.

Maybe he will even raise Koi fish, supposedly they bring fortune according to Mika. Though, he isn't sure if he should trust Mika's words anymore. 

Your little shout of victory catches his attention, he catches sight of you carrying two handfuls of nearly perfect flat rocks, "Maybe these will do?" Suguru looks at them, feeling their curves and their flat ends, he gives you a nod of approval and helps you by taking them in his much larger palms. Suguru places your haul by your shoes, giving you one rock and taking one for himself.

"Alright, let's see how fast of a learner you are, yeah?" You nod enthusiastically, he isn't sure when was the last time he has seen you so excited like this, "Bring your index finger around the curve," He positions the rock between your thumb and index, making you pinch it with your thumb and middle finger before wrapping your index around the curve, "Like this, keep a nice hold on it..." 

Suguru mimics the position he had just shown you, bring his arm back, "Make sure to keep the rock at a flat angle, don't throw it up or down, throw it straight and flat." You copy his stance, bending your knees and bringing your arm back awkwardly straight, "And then just toss it, like you're trying to hit someone." Suguru throws the rock, eyes watching as it skips a total of four times before sinking. He gives you a challenging smirk, one that reflected the very look you had given him a moment earlier, "You try."

He watches as you follow each of his steps in order, bringing your arm back before jerking it forward. Though your stance was good, he noticed your arm unintentionally angled downwards, causing the rock to only skip once. Nonetheless, in your eyes, it was a great win! Considering the fact you've tried many times before but never quite got it on the first try, "You owe me a drink!" 

"I never put a bet on it," He takes another rock, skipping it across the pond until it sinks, "But since I'm such a good brother... I'll consider it." You skip your second rock, happily making it skip an extra two times, landing three total skips, "And I must be a great teacher since you're doing it all by yourself." Daishou has always been a very self-centered guy, not at all in a bad way, though it can grow to be a little annoying. Sometimes he thinks of himself way too high and mighty, but you suppose that is what makes Suguru... well, Suguru. If he didn't have that little _'I'm better than all of you!'_ quirk to him, he would be rather bland. 

Suguru stops his skipping for a moment, wiping his hands together before going to where his sneakers are, grabbing his phone from where he had placed them beside his shoes. He notices two missed calls from Mika, as well as a string of messages from her.

_'We should talk.'_

_'I'm sorry for what I said, it was selfish.'_

_'Where are u? Why aren't u answering me? I miss u, I left the door unlocked if u decide to come back.'_

_'Ur being selfish, Suguru. Answer the phone, my feelings matter too.'_

_'Fine, be that way. Did u run to ur sister or something? Always crying to her over everything. Pathetic.'_

_'I bet she's filling ur head with shit, she's never liked me.'_

_'Good morning, I'm sorry for what I said... I had too much to drink.'_

_'Did (name) just drive by? Of course, she did, nosy bitch.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Let's talk, answer the phone. I'm sorry. I love you.'_

_'Suguru.'_

He looks at each message with squinted eyes, lips pursed together at each word that woman had sent him. It doesn't sound like Mika at all, at least not the Mika he knows. Definitely not the Mika he knows. He tries to feel bad, to forgive her horrible words, to look past the fact she spoke poorly about you... but it's hard, so hard when he thinks back to the man he saw get out of her car earlier.

_Mika doesn't have cousins that live here._

His brain is so focused on his phone, he doesn't hear the bark of a dog in the distance, nor the water splashing behind him. Not until he hears your voice and looks back to see you laughing, soaked from head to toe in the pond. Your shirt breathes in the water and your hands rub at your lashes, laughing all the same at how clumsy you are for getting scared of a bark.

"Are you okay?" He asks, snapping back to his senses and approaching you with an extended hand, only then noticing how your clothes hug your body snuggly, stuck to your skin like a suction, "Jeez, (name)... always getting yourself into trouble." He brings you to the grass, checking over your hands and legs, "You didn't hurt yourself?"

"No, sorry for worrying you! I just slipped, that dog was really loud..." You look down at yourself with a humiliated expression, wringing out your shirt with your hands, "At least I'm not so hot anymore, the water feels nice! Maybe we should have gone to the beach instead." Suguru laughs at how easily you brush it off, Mika is not like you at all... but why should she be like you, to begin with? You're not Mika, and Mika isn't you... thankfully, he is glad you're nothing like her.

Suguru sits down on the dry grass, "Let's head home so you can clean up, it's better to be safe than sorry... you could still catch a cold." There he goes again, being the protective older brother, per usual. You don't hate that he plays that role, it simply grows tiring. Does he still see you as a little, naive high school girl? You've grown up! Maybe he just refuses to accept you are old enough to care for yourself.

The two of you pull your shoes back on, taking the trail you had just come from to get back to the car, "I think I have a towel in the trunk, hopefully... I'd hate to ruin the seats, but I guess it wouldn't cost a fortune to fix..." The atmosphere falls quiet, Suguru thinking about the text messages whilst he follows you, trudging behind your soaked figure. You never liked Mika? Where would Mika pull that from? All you have been was nice to her, and if you didn't like her... you would have been more than vocal about it.

His eyes drag down from your neck to your back, looking at the way your shirt hugs your waist, perfect to grab onto-

Suguru shakes his head at such vulgar thinking, where did that come from? His eyes refuse to look back at you, not when he thought of something as painfully disgusting as touching you in a way so intimate. Of course, you both have hugged, or given one another a quick farewell kiss on the cheek or forehead... but never more than that. Neither of you has ever even shared a room or cuddled together. There was always a distance, so why now think of something so perverted?

Nonetheless, his eyes slowly drift back to you, slowly moving down until your waist meets the curve of your behind, then your thighs... you have changed, but maybe it's the fact you always wore baggy clothes. This is the first time he has seen you in leggings and a fitted shirt, at least as far as he can remember. 

His brain is muddled with nonsense, maybe he misses Mika a little too much... he should call her, right? See if they can work this out? Maybe that was just a friend, maybe it really was family... who knows? He could just be overthinking everything! He should forgive her... he should...

"Suguru?" Your voice pulls him out of his bubble, you look troubled whilst staring at him, "Oh, you're crying?" Your voice is so soft, so pretty. Why isn't Mika's like that when he is upset? And your hands, coming up to wipe his tears and hold his face, why doesn't Mika do this? And when you bring him into a tight hug, despite your wet clothes and slightly shivering body, Mika would never...

The emotions are a flood of everything, all that has happened within the last twenty-four hours, a wave of so much and so little all at once. Yet as you hug him, keeping him as close as possible and letting him sob into your shoulder despite the fact you were the one soaked, what did he do to deserve someone so loving in his life? His hands squeeze your back tightly, not caring how the water in your clothes soaks into his shirt, or how he is squeezing you a little too tight.

You feel so soft, so sweet in his arms. Despite smelling like the pond, he can still inhale that hint of perfume, the very perfume he had bought you for your birthday. He is surprised you still have it, you must cherish it to use it sparingly. Your fingers reach up and smooth back his silky hair, a habit you picked up the very first time you comforted him. Every time he was upset, you would touch his hair.

Silence envelopes you both for a few minutes, the two of you simply standing there and enjoying the unspoken tension that dissolves around you both. Suguru finally builds the courage to loosen his grip and slowly takes a step back, opting that holding your hand is enough support, "I could use some liquor..." He says with an exhausted smile, eyes still puffy and cheeks flushed red from crying, "Let's go to Cherry's tomorrow, I just wanna get something strong... Baijiu, maybe Shōchū?" 

"Let's buy all of it and drink until our stomachs hurt!" You wrongfully fuel the fire, knowing you should be more responsible and try to keep his alcoholic tendencies under control, "We'll drink and forget about today... who cares if I ruin my seats? Who cares about Cherry's Club?" Suguru laughs at your enthusiasm, tossing an arm over your shoulder as you both reach the end of the trail. Your car is just in the distance, waiting for you both.

The two of you get in the car without a word, dead set on purchasing your choice of poison and drinking away every worry you both have been plagued with. You two can practically smell that bitter rush of adrenaline the alcohol causes, the entire car ride is mere anticipation for what you both are about to get your hands on. It is almost wishful thinking that tonight will go as planned, neither of you is good at stomaching booze.

You turn down the street of the liquor store, Suguru telling you he will do the shopping whilst you wait in the car. The time goes painfully slow, what do you even need the booze for? Do you really have anything to be upset about? No... but it would be a shitty thing to do if you let your brother drink by himself. You convince yourself you are only indulging in a night of liquor and madness because you don't want to let your brother do it alone... but deep down, you are sure there is more to it than just that.

Maybe it's the fact that all these years you have sat in your own self-pity, the thought of your brother being with a witch like Mika truly never sat well with you. You always thought it was selfish of you to think such things, to wish evil on that woman despite the fact she seemed to make your brother happy. Maybe you manifested this argument that went on between them both, is it selfish to place the blame on yourself? Just to make you feel better about the fact you always disliked her? Like you are owning up to something...

The door opens before you can spiral into your own harmful thoughts, the clinking of bottles catching your attention, "Let's go!" Suguru cheers, closing his door and bringing the bottles down by his feet, "Remember that lookout? Where all those shitty couples used to go to in high school? Go there, killer sunset and killer liquor is the perfect combination~" He sings while storing the bottle of Baijiu in his hand, admiring the expensive liquid he managed to buy the last bottle of.

You drive like you both have nowhere to be for the next month, driving down the sad streets of your hometown to the infamous _Kiss Cliff_ you never had the chance to visit during your days of school. You wonder if Suguru ever brought Mika there, it doesn't sound like something he would do, but who knows? The thought of draining bottles of liquor and watching the sunset over the horizon sounds perfect right about now, the best thing for you both and these conflicting emotions filling both of your heads.

Suguru opens the bottle of booze in his lap, "Fuck it," He curses, tilting his head back and chugging a good quarter of the bottle, "Ahh~ Fuck, when was the last time I could do some shit like this!" He hoots, rolling his window down to enjoy that evening summer breeze. You glance towards him, watching him drown himself in that bottle while looking out the rolled down window, houses passing back and gradually growing distant as you both aim to find that legendary cliff neither of you has even thought of in years.

You wish Suguru could be so carefree and happy all the time, if it meant seeing him like this all the time, you would happily spend the rest of your days taking care of your brother and making sure that witch never brought him down again. You always thought that he deserved better, the very first argument they had where she called him selfish over his passion was your last time being nice to her. How dare she raise herself above him just because she has a realistic goal for her future? How dare she call him petty names?

Neither of you even notice how fast you are driving, not until you are hitting the breaks to take a sudden sharp turn, the tires skidding just a bit. Suguru laughs at your poor driving skills, rocking back and forth in his seat, "(Name), this ain't GTA... calm down~" He waves the bottle in your face, "Hurry up and get to our destination before I drink everything, missy." His empty taunts make you speed up just a bit, watching as the time between your current spot and destination gradually grows smaller.

When you both finally find the outlook, the cliff fenced off by a four-foot stone wall to prevent anyone from accidentally falling or anything within that scenario. You pull over just a few feet from the wall before turning off the car, "Let's sit on the roof, we'll be able to see it better..." Suguru agrees with your suggestion and grabs the three bottles of liquor before following out of the car. Even now, the sky is turning beautiful colors of pink and orange, clouds swirling and glowing due to the rays of the remaining sunlight.

You could care less about the fact shoe marks are pressed into your car from having climbed up the back and onto the roof. You could never dwell on something so material like that when you have the chance to look at the beautiful scenery from up here. If you had known it was so beautiful, you would have come here by yourself back then, just to look out and imagine what it would be like to hold someone's hand and kiss them as the sky turns dark and welcomes stars.

Though, being here with Suguru is so much more special.

"Here," He passes you the bottle Shōchū, already opened and ready for you to drink, "Don't hurt yourself, I'll laugh if you vomit on your own car..." He is calmer now, watching you cautiously lean back and take a long swig of the bitter liquid, coughing as it burns down your throat, "We never had the chance to drink together... when you turned the legal age to drink, I was already off training to join a volleyball team." Suguru feels guilty for all the time he spent focusing on anything but you, his best friend, his number one fan.

Thinking back, you always attended every game you could, whilst Mika gave excuses and avoided the topic as much as possible. He can count on his hands the many times she came to watch his games, he even got her free tickets to the game. You? He didn't have to invite you or remind you, every game you managed to attend you were in the closest row cheering him on. It's almost embarrassing to think back on the times he explained that it wasn't his girlfriend that showed up... but you, his stepsister. 

All of it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, how could you be more supportive than his own girlfriend? Why isn't Mika like you? Why can't she understand his passion as you do? Even now as he watches you drink that bottle of liquor, the very brand he knows you hate so much, he can't help but admire you. An angel in human form, looking out for him as if _you_ are the elder sibling. It is humiliating. You always support him, crying with him, hold him, and even drink liquor you hate just so he isn't alone.

"God, I love you," He laughs through slurred words, face flushed and watching as you finish off the bottle Baijiu he had started to drink, "You're the best..." He says with a crooked smile, pulling you close against his side, an arm loosely wrapped around your still soaked body, "Should've at least let you change."

You laugh at his mushy behavior, holding an arm securely around his waist all the same, "Quit being so sappy," You hiccup with a content smile, inhaling the cologne he had put on this morning, "It's my job to be the best..." Maybe it is, to prove to him that there are good people out there that he can choose from... why would he settle down with Mika of all people? After all, they never did see eye to eye, even now. It was always so toxic, chasing one another and trying not to step on eggshells.

Everything inside of you is warm and fuzzy, the buzzing sensation of the alcohol finally working. Your head feels so heavy and yet your body feels light, moving wherever your head leans even if that means snuggling against your brother's side and drooling into his shirt like some messy dog. He doesn't even notice, and even if he did, he wouldn't care for a second. 

Two bottles down, when had you both finished two bottles together? Did you two not just get on the roof a few seconds ago? Why is time moving so fast and yet so slow...?

Nonetheless, Suguru opens the last bottle and stares at the bitter pool swimming inside of the glass, "To making dumb decisions and not knowing how the fuck we are gonna get back home!" He tilts back his head on cue, downing half of the bottle in one go. Suguru makes it look so effortless like he has done it a million times before. He hands you the bottle, "The rest is yours," He hiccups and lays back on the hood of your car with an exhausted smile, "Unless you're done for the night..."

"D-Done?" You echo back, choking on your own words, "Not when... not when you're giving me that look, I'm not gonna let you h-have more than I did!" It was a stupid decision on your end, but you are already leaning back and gargling down the liquid, ignoring the burning in your eyes and throat, or how your head throbs. You don't even notice how your lungs have started to twitch, or your chest become tight. Only when you break away from the empty glass, does it hit you all at once. Gasping for air and holding your chest as if you may have a heart attack.

Suguru laughs at your pathetic show of dominance, even now you are still such a kid. You can't even chug half a bottle of liquor without nearly killing yourself. He doesn't say that, though. Not when you look somewhat proud of yourself for even managing to hold your breath for so long. 

"You look like shit..." He murmurs, hand rubbing your side when he notices you starting to sway, "Haha, I bet I like worse, hm?" You turn slowly to look at him, flushed cheeks and lazy eyes, but even now with such a worn-out expression, he looks good. Suguru has always been a looker, you knew that the moment you both attended school together, girls were all over him from morning to noon. Suguru Daishou never looks bad, not even now with almost three bottles of liquor in his stomach.

He watches closely as you clumsily move closer to him, leaning down to look over his sharp features, "I don't know," You hum, fingers shakily tracing his cheeks and brushing strands of his hair out of his face, "You look..." You poke the tip of his nose, fingers dragging down from his cheeks to his jaw, "Hmm," The teasing continues and you don't even realize how awkwardly sensual it is. How the way your fingers touch his face triggers that touch-starved beast inside of him, the need to be loved and give love all at once.

Why can't Mika be like you? The very question that has been flooding his head since his argument with her

The last straw is when you drag the pad of your index finger over his lips, his body reacting without warning... maybe it's a good thing she isn't like you, is it creepy to ask such questions why his lover isn't like his stepsister? What if... he doesn't need Mika? Is it so wrong to accept the love you give him and live off of it You make him so happy, happiness is what matters... right?

Suguru wraps his lips around your finger, teeth grazing the skin of your finger, "You're so annoying..." He whines, biting your finger just a little harder before pressing a kiss to the tip of it, "You're lucky I love you, you know that?" If you could describe how warm you felt, simply saying _on fire_ wouldn't be enough. Your entire body feels like it just climbed out of the magma of a volcano. Your brother shouldn't say or do such things, no matter whether he is blood or not.

But you're poking his drunk lips again and watching him kiss those, and bite them... you are mesmerized by the scene, how his lips gracefully move over your fingers the boundary between being friendly and wrongfully intimate begin to blend together as one. His tongue is right there, so close to touching your skin... why won't he just do it? 

Your face heats up when he pulls your hand from his face, even more so when he laughs at your embarrassed expression, "So silly," He coos, clutching at the wet fabric of your shirt, "(Name)~ so clumsy and silly, like a stupid little bunny... why do you have to be so-" He hiccups over his own words, tugging you closer to him without warning, "You're so cold, you should've told me... aren't I supposed to make sure you don't get sick? You worry too much about me that you forget to take care of yourself..."

Why is he talking that way...? Your brain thinks, but the alcohol turns that question into _why do you like it?_

Suguru's fingers touch your face just as you had been feeling his, your skin soft under his fingers, pretty... he can't help but poke at your plump lips, waiting for you to part them just as he had for you, "Silly bunny~" He sings, watching his fingers sink into your ajar mouth, hot tongue already feeling his digits, "Silly... silly, silly~" Your thighs press together at his little song, like a predator luring in its prey with some hypnotizing trick.

You choke when his fingers go too far in, tickling the back of your throat and chuckling at how your eyes tear up, "Shh..." He coos at you, smiling when your tongue works over the two fingers, whimpering and gagging when they move around in your wet little mouth, "Ahh, (name)... we shouldn't be doing this..." He drunkenly slurs, pulling his fingers out just enough to pinch your pink tongue, "So dirty, why aren't you telling me to stop...? We'll regret it in the morning for sure, won't we?"

But you are so mesmerized by his pretty eyes, you don't even react when his fingers push back into your throat and apply pressure to your tonsils, "Th-Thugurthu..." You pathetically attempt to say his name, despite the fact you are choking on his fingers. He smiles at how cute you look, slobbering all over his hand and your chin, he is so perverted and awful for doing this to you. Why is he doing this to you? You're drunk off of the walls, he can clearly see that despite being wasted himself.

When he finally does pull his hand away, a string of saliva connects his fingers to your tongue, "Ahh..." He sighs, smearing the spit across your lips, "I think we drank too much, (name)..." He leans in with a little whine, nose bumping against yours, " _Fuck_ , I hate Mika... I hate her so fucking much..." His eyes meet yours and for a moment he thinks you'll pull away, curse him for being just like every other perverted man in this world.

"M-Make..." You look into his eyes tiredly, "Make her... hurt. Th-That way she feels what you do, right?" He stares deeply at you, where could something so mean come from his cute sister. Maybe you've always been so conniving, hiding behind that shy and innocent little front. He wonders if you have any other secrets for him, make Mika hurt? He likes the idea, the thought of her crying just as he had an hour or two ago filled him with joy.

Suguru touches the wet fabric of your shirt clinging to your stomach, "(Name)..." He whispers your name, hooded eyes looking down the front of your shirt, "Make me happy..." He smiles, tugging the shirt to watch it peel away from your skin, "Wanna... let's never g-get married, and... and let's buy a house somewhere away from here and..." He laughs at your bewildered expression, "I wanna spend my life with someone who makes me happy, n-not... not with some bitch who makes me happy only sometimes. So let's live together, okay? And if you one day find someone, I won't force you to say... but until then, let's buy a house together and pretend like everything is perfect."

Everything hits you at once; _live together, be perfect, find someone, be happy._

All of it goes in one ear and out the other, no rational thinking at all. The only thing plaguing your mind is the fact that he asked you to make him happy. That's all you have ever wanted to do, is make your brother happy. Suguru awaits any response in eager anticipation, a cloud of shame hanging over his head for the moments you spend in silence. Though when he sees your lips part and hands reach out to touch his hair, part of that doubt melts away within your touch.

"Okay..." You blandly respond, cupping his face and bringing him as close as you possibly can. Suguru lets you do whatever you want, bringing him close, just enough to kiss the corner of his lips. He smiles at the sweet sensation, how soft they are whenever they press against his skin, "I-I'll make... you happy for as long as I can." You kiss his lips right then and there, feeling how chapped they are against yours. Despite being chapped, they don't feel rough at all, still plush against yours as you both exchange tender kisses back and forth.

The moment is to experiment, to understand what you both like and don't. He likes to tug at your bottom lip and you like to feel his tongue before you both pull away for air. Fingers intertwine with shirts and hair, clinging to one another and grasping at every little exchange of affection. Had kissing always felt so good? Had holding someone ever felt so filling?

You are embarrassed by how good it feels to kiss him and be in his arms, to know that the person who brings you this much joy and emotion is your stepbrother. You should be ashamed and hate yourself, yet you are lifting your arms for him to pull your shirt off, watching him fling the wet piece of fabric somewhere you don't even know. It is pitiful how you toss yourself in his arms, whimpering and clawing at his back when his lips begin to play with the tender skin of your neck.

"Silly," He chuckles against your nape, sending a ticklish vibration through you, "You're just like a bunny... so clingy and soft, do you like when I kiss you here, (name)? I bet you do..." His hands move down to cup your ass, pulling you onto his lap, "So cute... wanna kiss you more~" He stays true to his wish and leans up to kiss you on the lips again, tongue immediately darting into your mouth as they dance around one another.

Suguru's hand moves up your back until it meets the elastic of your leggings, fingers sneaking down the wet fabric and into your cotton panties, "S-Suguru...?" You only have a moment to pull away from him before he is once again sucking at your bottom lip. He doesn't let you breathe or question where his hand is going, not until his index fingers run over your wet slit. The sensation is bizarre due to his cold hands, feeling at how wet your little entrance is, how easily he can smear your slick over your bare cunny.

"Mm, so wet..." He feels over your entrance a few more times, getting used to the feeling of touching you so intimately, "Do you trust me?" He asks randomly, prodding your little entrance a few times, "I wanna make sure you trust me as much as I trust you..."

You nod your head quickly, not wanting to waste time on such meaningless small talk, "Suguru, I trust you... b-but it feels weird w-when you talk about serious things when we're like this..." He pulls his hand from the back of your panties, examining the wetness gather on the tip of his finger, "A-Ah... that's-" You gasp when he shamelessly licks his finger clean, giving you the reptilian grin that never fails to make you go quiet.

"Let's go in the car, it's getting a little scary out here in the dark!" He makes light of the situation so easily, guiding you off of the roof of the car carefully, letting you climb into the back seat first before he follows behind you, "You'll catch a cold," He shuts the door behind him, locking the car for an extra precautionary measure before he focuses back on your shivering figure. He doesn't want you to get sick, "Let me warm you up."

Suguru grabs the waist of your pants, looking into your eyes for any sign of disapproval, but you show nothing... allowing him to strip you of your clothes until you are in only your bra and panties. Both of which are also wet. You look so vulnerable in nothing but your underwear, arms wrapped around yourself and shivering without any form of warmth. You look at him expectantly, waiting for him to do anything... but all he does is pull off his own shirt and pants.

"I'm cold," Your complaint doesn't meet deaf ears, but he also doesn't respond, throwing his clothes into the front seat, "Can't we turn on the heat?" Suguru doesn't respond once again, instead, he is taking your soft thighs and pulling, watching you fall back against the seat with your legs unconsciously spread open.

Hands dance up your thighs until they feel fabric, "We won't need the heat in a few minutes," He pulls your panties aside to reveal your puffy folds, "Have you ever done this before?" The question startles you, what should that matter? You hate to answer it, not wanting your brother to know anything about such personal things... but maybe he just wants to know whether he has to be careful or not?

"Y-Yes..." You respond with hesitance, averting your gaze from him, "Only with one person... it was a long time ago." Daishou looks over your timid form, glistening lips taunting him to touch them, begging for some sort of recognition, "You shouldn't ask those questions, pervert."

You squeal when he spanks the inside of your thighs, "Yeah? Watch yourself, bunny..." He tugs your panties down to your ankles, "Has this... person ever tasted you before?" The question is vulgar and nasty, embarrassing, but you shake your head, "No? Pathetic... you need to choose betters boyfriends~" You hate the way his sing-song voice makes your core tingle, or the way he moves down your body until his face is between your legs has you whining already.

Suguru spreads your folds with his thumbs, watching the little strings of your slick break upon him invading your sweet pussy, "So cute," He stares at how perfect you are, pretty clit waiting to be given love, tight little entrance twitching around nothing, "Don't be so shy, okay?" With that, he breaks the gap and licks a stripe up your sweet pussy, tasting your arousal on his tongue and savoring the flavor as it rolls down his throat. 

He cannot describe your sweetness, though you taste nothing like Mika... dare he even say better? There is something disgusting about even imagining the concept of his sister being more tasteful than his own girlfriend. He wonders if Mika has bothered to call or text him again, not that he cares... he simply wonders how good it'll feel in the morning to tell her he is going to continue pursuing volleyball and find someone else... leaving out the fact he had been in his stepsister's car, drunk off his shit, defiling her like some filthy pervert.

"A-Ah~ n-not there... not there..." You whine when his finger grazes your entrance, "S-Suguru, if you... put it in, I can't hold-" You squeal when two fingers plunge deep inside you, triggering your first orgasm far too soon for your liking. He is shocked by how easily you came, a weak combination of him suckling at your clit and inserting his fingers having made you cream on his mouth.

His chest swells with pride when he looks up and notices you panting and breathing against the back of your hand, trying to hide your ashamed look from him. It is no use though, he is already climbing over your body and pulling your hand away, taking in just how pretty you look dreamily going through that after-high. He smiles at your hooded eyes shyly peering up at him, "I told you not to... I'm sorry-" You are cut off by him kissing your cheek, chuckling at how you're being _too uptight_ over cumming.

Though you already came, he is far from done with you, not when he sees your wetness trickling from your entrance, "I didn't get to properly taste you yet..." And with that, he is leaning forward once more, nose nudging your sensitive clit whilst he devours your cunny. Every lick and suckle to your hole, hungrily tasting your arousal, memorizing the sweetness and creamy texture on his tongue. He wants more, he hopes you will let him have more eventually... maybe tomorrow you'll grant him that wish, so long as neither of you regrets this moment, which he is almost sure one of you will.

But who knows? Anything is possible... just like what is going on now.

Between the liquor and his own hormones, Daishou would rather just put it in you. As much as he would love to turn you inside out with his fingers and edge you all night with his tongue, the alcohol has him going crazy, his cock aching to be stuffed inside something wet and warm. Not to mention how pretty you look, so easy to fuck, a captured little bunny spreading her legs for a snake.

"Suguru..." You watch him pull down his boxer briefs, "Ah-" Your face heats up at the sight of him, long with just the right amount of girth, "It feels lewd seeing you like this..." Of course, it does! You feel silly for even saying that, it is clear that something as vile as laying here with him would be lewd... but is Suguru likes the cute little things that slip from your mouth, in fact, it even seems to turn him on.

"Wanna... put it in," He grumbles, pushing your legs out of his way, "I can't take it anymore, (name)... can't I put it in, bunny?" The little nickname, the way he says everything, it makes you feel so pathetic and weak, like a clueless pet waiting to be told what to do. You like it, the feeling of doing whatever he says, and so you nod with a shy smile. You want to feel him as much as he wants to feel you.

Your thighs entangle around his waist right then and there, drawing his warm body closer, "I love you..." You look up at him, hoping to hear those very words echoed back. Though it takes a moment, his hands holding your thighs around him, cock pressing against your slick folds, and his body finding a comfortable position with such limited space... you eventually hear them back.

"I love you too, bunny..." His hand laces with yours on the car seat, the last bit of affirmation before he is lining himself up with your thankfully wet entrance. Despite the lack of prep, your orgasm had provided enough lubricant and loosening of your muscles for him to slip in without a struggle. Though the stretch is still evidently there, and it isn't because you haven't had sex in a long time... but because you have never felt something so big inside of you.

The adorable little whimper when his tip kisses your cervix nearly makes him cum inside of you, "H-Hah... so tight, you can't even take all of it..." He looks at the two inches still outside of your warm walls, once again comparing you to Mika and how softer you feel, so much warmer and wetter. The way he easily slides in and out, your walls squeezing at just the right moments, and the sensual little suckle your cervix gives his tip. Had he known the perfect little cock sleeve had been beside him all these years, maybe he would have happily broken up with Mika a long time ago.

His cock stretches you comfortably, neither unbearable nor unpleasurable. Every slip of his girth in and out of your trembling walls sending this electric shock through your body, "S-Suguru, it's wrong... maybe-" Your protest is cut off when he slams his hips against the back of your thighs, driving the last two inches deep inside of you. It hurts so bad, and yet you, shockingly, cum again. 

Suguru stares in disbelief at your hanging jaw and rolled-back eyes, the way you shakily gasp and try to move your throbbing cunny away from him, "N-No more... no more... S-Suguru, d-don't do it-" He mockingly pulls out until only the tip remains, "F-Feels so good..." You look messy beneath him, not at all like the cute little sister he went on a hike with, or the one who made him breakfast this morning. The alcohol makes you already appear exhausted, but now having creamed twice over nothing? Poor girl, you can't even see straight.

He pushes back inside of you, bringing one of your legs over his shoulder so that you are laying at an angle, "Too much, Suguru... don't-!" You scream into the seat when he pushes all the way back in, stretching your little cervix, "O-Ow~" You whine, squeezing your eyes shut to try and ignore the stinging pain in your quivering tummy. You want to make your brother happy! You don't want him to be sad anymore, that's why you need to lay still and let him use you!

Daishou continues with the pace, pulling out and pushing all the way back in. The force of each thrust causing the echo of skin smacking skin to fill the car along with your sweet sounds of pleasure, the car rocks with him, and the windows have since fogged up. You look perfect beneath him, nude and sweating, your little hole squelching with every intrusion of his cock, "Aaah~ Has anyone ever made you cum twice in less than fifteen minutes?" He coos at you, laughing at the pathetic shake of your head.

"N-No... ah... Suguru, too much-" You hide your face in your arms, moaning and whimpering with every filling, it feels so dirty and wrong, and yet you want him to never leave you empty. Not now and not ever! He feels so good despite knowing how bad it is, you should have told him to stop, and yet you beg your big brother for more, "G-Gonna cum again... w-why does it feel so good?!" You cry out, so worn and exhausted from today, and now having your hole stretched? Poor thing.

You don't even notice the flash of his phone when he points his camera down at his cock rocking inside of your soaked hole, "Good bunny, you like that? You like being stretched like a little whore?" His words make you jump, "That's right... Suguru's little slut, show me that wet little hole stretching around me. Does it feel good? I bet you like it when it pushes in your little cervix..."

The alcohol makes everything feel so blurry, so surreal, could this be a dream? You wonder if maybe you are imagining this, that the light of his phone may just be the light coming through your curtains in the morning. You're obviously dreaming, you have to be...

"Fuck, bunny... cum for me again, how many times have I made you cream yourself already?" He asks, squeezing your soft tit as it bounces with the rhythm of his thrust. Your little whine of _twice_ catches the mic of his phone, much to his approval, "That's right... twice, and aren't you about to cum for me again?" You nod your head, but Suguru is smarter than to tilt the phone up to show your scrunched up expression, "Good girl, cream on it... gonna fill you up and make you taste yourself, alright?"

"Suguru, that's dirty-" He spanks your throbbing clit, making your body jolt, "D-Don't do that!" You squeal when he does it again, catching every little spank to your poor clit on camera. You feel silly for not having noticed sooner, the fact that in his phone he will have this dirty video of him fucking you makes your stomach turn in just the right way. Even if he were to send it to someone or someone were to find it, there's no proof of it being you both. The girl in the video could be anyone, just like the Suguru you moan for can be any Suguru in Japan.

You know you should tell him to delete it, but the thrill of him having something so pornographic and lewd makes your entire body set aflame. Maybe you might just ask for him to send you that video. 

The familiar sound of a message being sent fills your ears, and you can finally see his face with the flash of his phone being turned off, "Who... who did you just...?" You can't even form a proper sentence with how fucked out you are, your brain is nothing but mush and the only thing you can fully process is the fact you have your big brother's cock deep inside of your tight little hole and his hands all over you. All while the both of you are drunk.

"Mika." He vaguely says, but the devilish grin on his face says it all, "You're mine, bunny~ don't need her when I have you, the perfect little cock sleeve." He leans over your folded body to kiss your lips, suckling at your bottom one whilst he continues to fuck into your spasming hole, "I love you, (name)... I love you, I love you, I-"

His phone vibrates against the floor of the car, "Oh no~" He laughs, looking at the name that pops up, "Should I answer it?" You shake your head, but he doesn't listen. His hand reaching over and picking up the phone, "Try to be a little quiet, okay? Don't want her recognizing your voice, right?" He answers the phone with a breathless _'Hello?'_ , he puts it on speaker and you can hear the seething anger behind every word that leaves Mika's mouth.

 _"You lonely bastard! Do you think that's fucking funny? Sending me a video of you fucking some cheap whore? I bet she's nothing-"_ Mika is cut off by your little whimper, _"Are you kidding me? You're fucking her while I'm on the fucking phone with you? I'm going to kill you, I swear! You lying, cheating-"_ Suguru places the phone to the side, letting the call continue as he gives you all of his attention.

"There you go, baby..." He coos at you, grinning at the little bit of arousal that spills around his cock, " _Fuck_ , there you go... cum on my cock, just like that. Need a little help?" You nod your head quickly, fingers scratching his shoulders and trying to get his hand between your shaking legs, "Alright, alright... you like that? Having your little clit rubbed back and forth?"

As much as you want to respond with _yes_ , to scream and tell him how good it feels to have him all over you. You know that Mika is silently sitting on the other end of the phone, why has she not hung up yet? It's embarrassing, to say the least. You wonder what sort of emotions she feels right now, regret? Maybe. It is none of your business more do you truly care, but it is something to think about considering the fact they have been together for so long.

Your head falls back against the seat and Suguru only seems to speed up with the way he plays with your throbbing clit, "Gonna cum?" You nod your head, all you can do is gasp for air and hope you don't say anything. Suguru can tell you are on the verge of cumming because of the way your walls briefly loosen up, "Cream on my dick, bunny... there- _shiiiit_ ~" Suguru tilts back his head, trying his best to continue fucking you as you cum.

"A-Ah~" You bury your face against his chest, crying at the overwhelming pleasure that suffocates you, "N-No... a-ah~ Suguru-" He covers your mouth with his palm, he can't risk Mika recognizing your voice. Not now. Not when you're so tight and perfect that he could cum at any minute.

He desperately fucks into your wet hole like a dog in their rut, thrusting without any signs of stopping. You feel so good, so raw, he wants to fill you up and tell Mika how good it feels to fuck you, how your pussy is the perfect sleeve for his dick, how he can't wait to fuck you when he wakes up. Is it so wrong to think these things whilst you're trembling and whimpering in his arms? Whilst his soon to be ex-girlfriend sits in silence on the other end of the phone doing who knows what.

Suguru cannot even describe the level of perversion he has to be at to get off to the feeling of his stepsister taking his cock while Mika is on the phone, is it the alcohol or has he always had such dark fantasies like this? Has he ever dreamt of wanting to fuck you like he is now? To break Mika's heart as revenge for the several times she has gone out of her way to make him miserable.

He grabs his phone as he is on the verge of cumming, bringing the mic up to his panting lips before uttering the very words he had wanted to say yesterday before he stormed out of Mika's place, "Lose my fucking number, we're over." He hangs up the call without an ounce of remorse before tossing it back to the floor, "F-Fuck, that's it... all I need is you-" He growls when your walls squeeze around him particularly tight, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_... gonna cum inside of you, you want that? You wanna feel my cum inside of you, bunny?"

"Y-Yes~! I wanna feel it, please... please... I'm so-" You whine at the brutal pace he sets, his long-awaited climax gradually approaching with every fuck of his cock inside of you, "I love you, I love you, I love you~" your chants professing your love to him swell up in his chest, giving him that final push before you feel his hot seed fill you up. It's like a sea of warmth suddenly invading you, stuffing you full and easing that ache in your tummy.

Suguru keeps himself deep inside of you, groaning and panting all the while his cum shoots deep inside of your used and abused hole, "(Name)..." He drawls out your name, hands positioning beside your head to keep him from collapsing. You can feel his warm breath fanning against your face, it is somehow soothing after all the droplets of guilt and selfish need for more settle in your chest.

Thinking back, maybe you'll wake up only to realize this was some filthy, humiliatingly awful dream you had in the middle of the night. Maybe you'll wake up to an empty house and Suguru never even came back from his trip yet. Maybe he is with Mika right now.

But if this just so happens to be real, that Suguru Daishou is pulling you into his arms and peppering your face with kisses. Maybe it will be alright, somehow. Maybe you both will go your separate ways by morning and never talk again because of this awful drunk encounter. Maybe you both really will buy some fantasy house somewhere and live out your days there, pretending like you both are just stepsiblings. Maybe, just maybe everything will turn out okay.

Until the morning where you realize whether this reality is real or fake, you want to just lay here in his arms. To wallow in this comfort for as long as you can.

"Let's go on that beach trip together, okay?"


End file.
